Conventionally, there is a wireless power feed system including a plurality of transmission antennas for transmitting power by a wireless method, a reception antenna for receiving the transmitted power, and a plurality of driving units for separately driving the plurality of transmission antennas. This wireless power feed system includes a detection unit for detecting information relevant to the arrangement state of the reception antenna, and a magnetic field data storage unit configured to store magnetic field data relevant to the magnetic field radiated from the transmission antenna, for each transmission antenna. This wireless power feed system includes a control unit configured to selectively drive and control the plurality of transmission antennas via the plurality of driving units, based on the magnetic field data and information relevant to the arrangement state of the reception antenna (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-283791
Incidentally, the conventional wireless power feed system selects a transmission antenna that feeds the highest level of power among the plurality of transmission antennas, and drives only the selected transmission antenna, and therefore the conventional wireless power feed system does not adjust the resonance frequency of the plurality of transmission antennas.